One Year
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: What happened on that day? series "Munks' Birth Families" 1st story


I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or its characters. I do however own my characters and the story plot.

We walked up to the cottage where Grandma Jewel read a book her rocking chair.

She looked up and said, "Greeting Everyone! The story kicks off a brand new series. This series is not a part of the other series. It called "Munks' life with birth families"…One year out of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's lives changed them forever. It all started when they were 15 years old…"

One afternoon on a summer day, the chipmunks were watching a TV show. AS they watched, Alvin couldn't help but wondered out loud.

He spoke out loud, "This show reminded me of our birth parents."

Theodore and Simon bout nodded in agreement.

Jewel continued, "They continued to watch the show for several more hours until…"

Theodore sighed deeply and grabbed the remote control to turn off the television.

Both Simon and Alvin looked at him questioningly.

Simon asked, "Are you ok, Theodore?"

Simon shook his head. He got up and went into the kitchen. He started dinner when both of his brothers came in. They waited for him to speak. Theodore started the chicken casserole and sat down at the table. Dave came in form work at that moment. Dave walked to the kitchen thinking the chipmunks were out. He stop short when he saw the scene before him.

He looked around and asked, "What is going on here?"

Theodore looked up and said, "we watched a show that reminded us strongly about our birth parents…"

He cried, "I just miss them too much."

Dave went over to Theodore and sat down. Simon and Alvin joined them at the table.

Dave looked at them and asked, "Are you having the same thoughts.

They replied, "Yea, Dave!"

Simon looked down and said, "I wanted to know why we had that huge fight several weeks ago."

Dave knew which fight they referred too.

Jewel said, "The fight was over something silly or so they thought…"

Dave said, "LI could never figure out the reason behind the fight."

The chipmunks looked away.

Alvin sighed and said, "Dave, that fight was about our relationships with the Chipettes. That is why we remained friends only with them."

Dave was silent before he spoke, "I figured as much."

The chipmunks said, "What?"

Dave stood up and said, "You all are changing into Mirval Chipmunks."S

Dave sighed and replied, "Your birth father was full Mirval Chipmunk. Your birth mother I am not sure about. But…your dad will be able to explain everything."

Alvin perked up, "What do you mean by "will be"?"

Dave looked out the window before he faced the chipmunks.

He said, "What I mean I I won't be able to guide you to become full Mirval Chipmunks."

Theodore asked, "Why?"

Simon said, "Dave is not a Mirval chipmunks."

Dave said, "Simon is right. I don't understand it very well. All I know is that I have to return you all to your birth parents. That is way I didn't sign you up for school in the fall."

Alvin stood up and Dave looked straight into his eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, Alvin. You are the main reason. You reached the point in your life where I can't care for you or your brothers anymore.. You need your birth father."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. The timer sounded off and Dave turned it off. He pulled out the chicken casserole. Theodore grabbed the potholders while Alvin and Simon set the table. While they ate dinner, Dave sighed.

Dave said, "I will deal with the chipettes. SI can't promise that they will move on with their lives. I can't say why."

The chipmunks nodded. After dinner, they went to bed. Dave went into his office to continue the search for their birth parents. Everyone knew this was the year they would never forget.

Jewels concluded, "also the year that changes everything. Well, this wraps up the short story "One Year". Join me in the next story of "The search is on". Where Dave races against time to find the chipmunks' birth parents. The conclusion of this story is a few weeks later the chipmunks vanished from the face of the earth until their Junior year in High School… This is grandma Jewel signing off until the next story. Bye for now!"

She picked up her book and went inside.

**How do you like the intro story for the new series? Please Review!**


End file.
